Talk:Warriors of Liberation
Is this humor or just really bad. I don't think this fits into Warhammer 40,000 whatsoever and should ether be deleted or just needs a Humor template. Imposter101 16:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Imperials are a Xenophobic and racist dictatorship , no way liberty , they deem anything non human or sub-human inpure and wrong. Imposter101 16:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Imposter, give him time to actually write the article before talking about deletion. Also, what you are saying about the Imperium is true, but not necessarily for the Space Marines. Space marines can have a number of different beliefs and values. Furthermore their worlds are realms with their own sovereignty. They are essentially given Carte Blanche to run their worlds how they see fit as long as they remain loyal to the Imperium. Supahbadmarine 16:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think any of the names fit and it dosn't seem like a feasible chapter. Imposter101 16:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You may very well be right, but we owe him the beneift of the doubt. At least wait until he actually breaks canon before we come down on him. Supahbadmarine 16:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I think the names and Liberty thing dosn't help the Article Superbadmarine , I hope he replies to the comments so this can be changed. I don't see American marines as Cannon friendly whatsoever. Imposter101 16:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You make good points, but at the moment they are not NCF either. It is not impossible that a Chapter would believe in liberty. After all Space Marines do things their own way. A perfect example of this is the Chapter Cults, which often do not venerate the Emperor as a God. Any other force that did this would be burned as heretics, but the Space amrines have far more leeway than the rest of the Imperium. Now, if they went around liberating all of the oppressed within the Imperium, then they would be renegade. As far as the names go I am in agreeance with you. However I recognize the possibility that they could have these names and still not be in violation of canon. There are many names, devices and peoples left over from old times, though they don't always understand the significance of their heritage, and likely have no knowledge of it. Furthermore George Washington is a very common name. The 1st U.S. president was not the first to have it, nor the last. Supahbadmarine 17:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll make some edits Connor.bean1 17:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you cooperating. Here is what you need to do *Change the name , its not that good and doesn't fit *George Washington is OK but try and keep it origonal *Please don't use American factors as it may not be taken serioulsy *Improve grammer and spelling I think I've done what I can Imposter101 17:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll see what I can do. But I can't think of a new name for the chapter. Connor.bean1 17:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Warriors of Liberation? Imposter101 17:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll use that. Connor.bean1 17:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I know I shouldn't have , but the spelling was so terrible I took the liberty (unintentional pun) to correct the grammar mistakes. I didn't touch the story or anything else in case you're worried.Bladiumdragon 08:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, My spelling isn't that good anyways You should add property and construction templates to your articles, if you don't know how to do it i'll do it for you. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure how to do that so I guess you could do that for me.Connor.bean1 16:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess when one looks back in time they are bound to find stuff like this...the Zeus section doesn't sit right with me due to the divide of imperial command structure but as thus page belongs to a pair of users who will probably never edit the page, i'll leave it to another to decide the ruling on that.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 13:48, February 4, 2015 (UTC)